List of Alodian Terminated Politicians in 2012
Terminated January * January 1:Bugoy Drilon * January 1:Edita Vilkeviciute * January 3:Anya Kop * January 4:Graham Rahal * January 6:David Sigachev * January 6:James Durbin MLA * January 9:Keisuke Kunimoto * January 9:Nina Dobrev MP * January 9:Arci Muñoz * January 10:Emily Meade * January 13:Beau Mirchoff MP * January 13:Walter Grubmuller * January 14:Frankie Sandford * January 20:Gian Chiu * January 20:Kevin Abbring * January 25:Mihai Marinescu * January 25:Yasmien Kurdi * January 27:Daisy Lowe February * February 3:Ryne Sanborn * February 5:Jeremy Sumpter MP * February 5:Jamie Dick * February 5:Christine Reyes * February 8:Dani Harmer * February 14:Matteo Chinosi * February 14:Paul Lee * February 15:Tayler Malsam * February 16:Elizabeth Olsen * February 17 Chord Overstreet MP * February 17:Miguel Molina * February 17:Rebecca Adlington * February 21:Corbin Bleu * February 21:Scout Taylor-Compton * February 22:Dave Marcelo * February 23:Scott Malvern * February 24:Trace Cyrus * February 27:Stefano Langone March * March 1:Daniella Monet MLA * March 4:Erin Heatherton MC * March 5:Sterling Knight MP * March 7:Gerald Anderson * March 7:Joe Osbourne * March 11Originally March 17:Anton Yelchin MLA * March 13:Robert Wickens * March 16:Blake Griffin * March 18:Peaches Geldof * March 18:Lily Collins MP * March 20:Catherine McNeil * March 21:Rochelle Wiseman * March 25:Alyson Michalka MP * March 25:Alexandre Marsoin * March 30:Jessie Malakouti MLA * March 31:Benjamin Alvez April * April 1:Christian Vietoris * April 2:Danita Paner * April 6:Tom Dillmann * April 6:Stefano Coletti * April 14:Jake Rosenzweig * April 17:Fabio Leimer MP * April 18:Alia Shawkat * April 19:Sam Tordoff * April 22:Louis Smith * August 24:Katherine Webb * April 26:Matthew Smith * April 27:Milagros Schmoll May * May 1:Denzel Bowles * May 4:Rory McIlroy * May 5:Chris Brown * May 8:Katy B * May 10:Lindsey Shaw MP * May 11:Prince Royce * May 12:Claire Bowen * May 13:Albert Rampas MP * May 16:Behati Prinsloo * May 17:Armaan Ebrahim * May 18:James Lodge * May 19:Garry Findlay * May 24:Christopher Mies * May 24:Andrew Jordan * May 29:Riley Keough * May 29:Brandon Mychal Smith * May 30:John Raymundo June * June 3:Imogen Poots * June 7:Shelley Buckner * June 8: Simon Trummer-SDP Presidential Candidate * June 9: Logan Browning * June 10:Glorymae Tungca * June 10:Alexandra Stan * June 11:Adam Christodoulou * June 12:Krista Kleiner * June 13:Tommy Searle * June 13:James Calado MP-Former Party Leader and Deputy Prime Minister * June 14:Lucy Hale MP MLA-Former Prime Minister and Current Premier of Brittani * June 15:Bryan Clauson * June 18:Renee Olstead MP-Former MP and Member of English Council (Suspended) * June 20:Christopher Mintz-Plasse MLA-Monique Assemblyman * June 22:Jeffrey Earnhardt * June 23:Lauren Bennett MLA-Molly Assemblywoman * June 23:Marielle Jaffe * June 25:Chris Brochu MP * June 26:Tereza Gromanová * June 27:Matthew Lewis MLA - Alexandria Assemblyman July * July 1:Nathanael Berthon MLA- * July 1:Daniel Ricciardo * July 2:Dev * July 2:Alex Morgan * July 3:Kourosh Khani * July 4:Germán Sánchez * July 7:Landon Cassill * July 11:David Henrie MP * July 12:Phoebe Tonkin MP-Shadow minister of Defence * July 13:Luca Marconi * July 15:Tristan Wilds MLA- Former Brittani Assemblyman * July 15:Yuki Shiraishi * July 20:Julianne Hough * July 21:Juno Temple MLA Leader of the Liberal Party and Opposition Leader in Hannah * July 21:Rory Culkin * July 21:Senator Chelsie Hightower-Former Prime minister of Charlatan and Alexandria Senator * July 21:Ali Cobrin MP-Former Prime minister and Opposition leader * July 22:Keegan Allen MP MLA-Former Prime minister and Opposition leader * July 22:Rory MacDonald MP * July 23:Daniel Radcliffe * July 24:Shannon McIntosh * July 25:Cesar Ramos * July 27:Charlotte Arnold -Leader of the Setiptonists in the Central Assembly * July 31:Alexis Knapp * July 31:Zelda Williams MP MLA-Socialist Chief Whip * July 31:Victoria Azarenka August * August 3:Jules Bianchi * August 3:Tobias Hegewald * August 3:Daniel Campos-Hull * August 4:Jessica Mauboy * August 8:Ken Baumann MP * August 9:Andrea Iannone MP * August 12:Federico Sandi * August 15:Carlos Pena, Jr. * August 15: Joe Jonas MP MLA- * August 19:Romeo Miller MP-Liberal Spokesperson for Employment * August 21:Hayden Pannietiere MLA- Former Brittani Assemblywoman * August 22:Tristan Vautier MP * August 26:Serge Ibaka * August 28:Valtteri Bottas MP-Former Prime minister and Employment minister September * September 5:Kat Graham MP-Former Liberal Leader * September 8:Avicii * September 9:Johnny Cecotto, Jr.-Central Councilor * September 10:Sanjaya Malakar * September 14: Senator Logan Henderson- * September 14:Jessica Brown Findlay * September 15:Mathijs Harkema-Alodian Ambassador to South Africa * September 18: Serge Ibaka * September 20:Stefan Wilson * September 21: Jason Derulo MP * September 23: Anton Zaslavski * September 23:Francesco Lopez * September 25:Jordan Gavaris MP * September 26:Emma Rigby * September 27:Stef Dusseldorp MP October * October 1: Brie Larson MP MLA * October 3: Chase Austin * October 4: Niatia Kirkland MC- Former Deputy in the Legislative Assembly * October 4: Dakota Johnson MLA-Brittani Assemblywoman * October 4: Stacy Solomon * October 4: Kimmie Meissner * October 5: Kimiya Sato MP * October 7: Mika Vähämäki * October 10:Aimee Teegarden MP-Education minister * October 11:Anton Nebilitskiy * October 14:Mia Wasikowska * October 15:Dominic Storey * October 19:Janine Tugonon * October 21:Christopher Zanella MP-First Prime Minister * October 24:Shenae Grimes MP * October 26:Yannick Mettler-Coleen Rooney's Supporter * October 31:Ryan Phinny November * November 3:Paula DeAnda * November 6:Shaina Magdayao * November 8:Leonardo Cordeiro * November 9:David Hauser * November 9:Árón Smith MP * November 9: Baptiste Giabiconi * November 10:Brendon Hartley * November 11:Lewis Williamson MLA-Democratic Party Leader, Deputy Premier and Assemblyman of Brittani * November 14:Joshua Webb * November 14:Stella Maeve * November 15:Troy Castaneda * November 16:Richard Plant-Journalist * November 18:Bria L. Murphy MP * November 19:Michael Nguyen Stevenson * November 20:Cody Linley MP * November 22:Aiden Ehmerich * November 24:Max Wissel * November 24:Marco Wittmann MP * November 25:Stephen Lunsford MP * November 26:Cassidy Gard * November 27:Junmar Fajardo- * November 28:Juan Carlos González * November 30:Adelaide Clemens December * December 7:Caleb Landry Jones * December 7:Kevin Seraphin * December 8:Jono Lester MLA-Current MLA in Brittani * December 10:Federico Giola * December 11:Sam Pinto * December 13:Taylor Swift MP * December 13:Katherine Schwarzenegger * December 17:Ashley Edner MLA- Former Brittani Assemblywoman * December 18:Senator Ashley Benson MP Leader of MINA,Later senator * December 18:Emily Atack-Deputy Leader of the Molly Nuisance Party * December 18:James Sanchez * December 20:Jordin Sparks * December 22:Logan Huffman- Supreme Court Justice * December 23:Kenneth Acibar * December 26:Kristine Coroño * December 29:Senator Jane Levy-Former Molly Assemblywoman and Senator from Molly * December 29:Zaamin Jaffer * December 30:Ryan Sheckler * December 30:Marvin Musquin * December 31:Natalia Kowalska * December 31:John Wes Townley References * List of Alodian Terminated Politicians in 2013 Category:Browse